


L'importanza di fare la propria parte

by chocoCate



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Previous violence, Scars
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In fuga dalla prigione del distretto D, Rinoa si occupa di Squall. Non è preparata come i SeeD, ma proverà comunque a fare la propria parte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'importanza di fare la propria parte

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il prompt "Collaborazione" della prima prova della prima settimana del COWT6

“Penso io a far muovere il treno.” Quistis lo annuncia prima ancora che siano saliti e non perde un altro minuto, con la velocità di pensiero e azione che contraddistingue i SeeD e che fanno sentire Rinoa sempre un terzo incomodo, troppo lenta o fuori posto per collaborare come fanno tutti. Ha bisogno di prendere fiato per un lungo prezioso attimo prima di notare lo sguardo eloquente che Quistis le rivolge per poi indicarle con un gesto impercettibile del volto Squall, nel frattempo intento a osservare che nessuno cerchi di fermarli. I due SeeD si sono divisi i compiti con poche parole e già sono impegnati a svolgerlo (e come le ricorda, questo, le interminabili riunioni dei Gufi di Bosco per decidere i ruoli di ciascuno!) e non serve un addestramento militare perché Rinoa capisca cosa Quistis cerca di comunicarle. I motori del vecchio treno merci sono rumorosi, ma non tanto da coprire il respiro affannoso di Squall, e la luce della tarda mattinata le permette di vedere il sudore che cola lungo il suo volto. Il suo prezioso Gunblade sembra potergli scivolare dalla presa da un momento all'altro.  
Il treno prende velocità.  
“Non ci segue nessuno per il momento. Dovremmo essere al sicuro.” Annuncia Squall, appoggiandosi alla parete della locomotiva.  
“A questa velocità dovremmo essere a Baalamb tra qualche ora.”  
Abbastanza tempo perché Squall si riposi, pensa Rinoa. Le sue riserve di Pozioni e di Cura sono sufficienti al suo scopo, e con un po' di fortuna potrebbero avanzare, ma prima di esserne certa deve valutare i danni. “Che stai facendo?”  
Squall, seduto, armeggia con il Gunblade, smontandolo con gesti abitudinari ma rallentati dalla fatica. Lo sguardo che rivolge a Rinoa dice chiaramente quanto inutile trova questa conversazione. “Pulisco il Gunblade.” dice, e Rinoa è sorpresa di non avvertire la solita vena di irritazione nelle sue parole.  
“No, invece.” Le piace quando la guarda sorpreso, anche se è chiaramente troppo stanco per ribattere. Le sue barriere crollano per un breve istante, e a Rinoa pare di scorgere, in quella frazione di secondo, un lato più umano di Squall, quello non inaridito dall'addestramento e dalla durezza della vita da militare. “Togliti la giacca e la maglia, voglio darti un'occhiata.” Meno male che Irvine non è nei paraggi ad ascoltare.  
“Devo pulirlo.”  
“No che non devi,” Sembra un gioco di bambini, in cui ognuno dice il contrario dell'altro solo perché è divertente. “Per una volta non si rovinerà, e stavi comunque pensando di migliorarlo da parecchio tempo, o mi sbaglio?” Di nuovo sorpresa. Se non fosse per le condizioni di Squall, Rinoa ci prenderebbe gusto.  
“Sto bene.”  
“Questo sta a me deciderlo. Siamo appena evasi da una prigione di massima sicurezza per un soffio, mi pare logico controllare che non ci siano ferite.” L'appello al suo lato razionale ha più effetto o forse l'ha preso per sfinimento, fatto sta che con un sospiro Squall apre finalmente la giacca, che ha tenuto chiusa per tutto il tragitto attraverso il deserto. La maglia bianca che indossa sotto non può più essere definita tale. Il tessuto è strappato in più punti e bucato all'altezza dei polmoni, dove gli spuntoni di ghiaccio di Edea lo hanno trafitto, e ormai marrone là dove il sangue si è rappreso, in grosse macchie. Le ferite però sono rimarginate, probabilmente curate alla bell'e meglio solo per tenere Squall in vita – forse per ottenere da lui altre informazioni, pensa Rinoa con un sussulto. Probabilmente non sapranno mai cosa gli è successo in quella maledetta prigione.  
Deve trattenersi dal sussultare quando vede il torso di Squall, ma studiarlo con occhio critico, senza manifestazioni di compassione che possano indurlo a ricoprirsi e non lasciarle fare nulla, anche se ha l'impressione che lui sappia cosa prova. Il suo sguardo, seppure stanco, sembra studiarla a fondo per poterle leggere nei pensieri. Le cicatrici lasciate dagli spuntoni sono malamente rimarginate, e aloni violacei in più punti potrebbero indicare costole rotte – è un miracolo che non abbiano perforato il polmone. Deve aver sofferto terribilmente, eppure, testa dura all'inverosimile, ha cercato di rifiutare le cure.  
“Respira a fondo. Fa male?”  
Nessuna espressione passa sul volto di Squall mentre la sua cassa toracica si espande, tanto che il primo giudizio di Rinoa è che le costole siano già state guarite. Ma la sua espressione stoica cambia; strizza gli occhi, digrigna i denti, stringe i pugni e Rinoa ricorda quel terribile momento in cui Edea lo ha trafitto, quando in un attimo di terribile lucidità ha visto la faccia di Squall contorta dal dolore e ha temuto che non ce l'avrebbe fatta e lei, inerme, non poteva fare niente se non cercare invano di fermare la sua caduta. Squall però è di fronte a lei, stanco e dolorante ma vivo, e questa volta Rinoa può fare qualcosa. Lo scudo di indifferenza di cui si riveste (e Rinoa sa che è uno scudo e non la sua vera identità, lo ha capito quando hanno discusso, lo ha capito quando le ha salvato la vita, quando le ha detto di stargli vicino) pare non esserci più quando lui è così vulnerabile, la sua espressione così facilmente interpretabile. È più facile collaborare così, sapendo cosa sta provando.  
Così come Squall non si è concesso esitazione nel momento in cui avevano bisogno di lui, Rinoa non se ne concede adesso. Poggia la mano sulla sua fronte, calda, sente sotto i polpastrelli i bordi increspati della cicatrice che più che deturparlo incute rispetto. Febbre, decreta Rinoa, ma non è sorpresa.   
“Come non hai fatto a crollare fino ad ora è un mistero se non sapessimo quanto sei testardo.” scherza, e prevedibilmente Squall alza gli occhi al cielo, come per chiedere ad Hyne la pazienza di avere a che fare con lei. “Lasciami fare e ti lascerò in pace.” lo rassicura.  
Deve semplicemente concentrarsi sul danno e immaginare di ripararlo mentre evoca l'incantesimo Cura, ma ciò richiede parecchia concentrazione; per questo non registra che ha appoggiato le mani sul petto di Squall, troppo impegnata a visualizzare le costole rotte nella sua mente ritornare allo stato precedente e la pelle malamente cicatrizzata ricostruirsi fino a lasciare solo lo strato roseo di pelle nuova. Non percepisce nemmeno lo sguardo attento di Squall seguirla in ogni suo movimento. Passa da un livido ad un altro, scegliendo prima quelli di maggiore gravità e quelli che potrebbero dargli fastidio in azione. Le sue risorse di Cura sono dimezzate quando dice a Squall di spostarsi per lasciarle maggiore accesso alla schiena, e le sue energie vicine all’esaurimento quando ha finito.  
“Le gambe sono a posto?” È sorpresa di sentire la sua voce rauca quando finalmente rivolge la parola a Squall; avrà impiegato più tempo di quanto pensa.  
Squall annuisce. Non la ringrazia, ma Rinoa non se la prende; ha semplicemente collaborato, ha fatto la sua parte.   
“Se riposi per il resto del viaggio passerà anche la febbre.” aggiunge, ma Squall la ignora.  
Si rivolge invece a Quistis, impegnata a condurre il treno. “Ci sono apparecchi radio?”  
“No, non c'è modo di contattare il Garden.” Quistis è chiaramente preoccupata, e anche l'espressione di Squall si adombra. Il Garden è la loro casa, ed è piena di studenti come quello di Galbadia, giovani che vanno a lezione, leggono, giocano, sì alleno, senza sapere che delle bombe potrebbero partire da un momento all'altro e interrompere le loro vite. Squall come caposquadra deve sentirne il peso più di chiunque altro al momento, come anche delle vite di Selphie, Zell e Irvine, impegnati di loro spontanea volontà in una missione suicida.  
Squall non si sarebbe riposato, non con tutti quei pensieri che non lo avrebbero portato da nessuna parte. “Sleep.”, mormora Rinoa, sentendo l'incantesimo attraversarla. Gli occhi di Squall si chiudono immediatamente, e la testa ciondola per poi battere contro la parete della locomotiva.  
“Ops. Ho fatto bene, Quistis?”  
L'insegnante osserva Squall respirare profondamente. “Non sarà contento quando si sveglierà, ma è meglio così.”  
“Si potrà salvare il Garden?”  
“Ne dubito,” dice Quistis, e in quelle sole due parole Rinoa percepisce preoccupazione e tristezza e impazienza. “Non possiamo fare altro che far evacuare il Garden e sperare che Selphie riesca nella sua missione.”  
Il treno scorre lungo il deserto, ma si scorge del verde avvicinarsi velocemente.  
“Tu hai bisogno di cure?” chiede improvvisamente Rinoa, interrompendo il rumore cadenzato dei motori.  
“No, io sto bene. Dove hai imparato-“  
“Gufi di Bosco. Non siamo riusciti a liberare Timber, ma qualcosa l'abbiamo fatta... E un guaritore è sempre utile.”  
Quistis annuisce. Rinoa non sarà una SeeD, ma sente di aver dimostrato qualcosa, di essere capace di collaborare senza svantaggiare il gruppo. Nonostante sia stanca e preoccupata per le sorti del Garden, di Timber e dei suoi amici, si sente orgogliosa. 


End file.
